Many types of pumps are known in the art. These include, but are not limited to: elastomeric, peristaltic, syringe, reciprocating spool, and high flow rate pumps. The high flow rate pumps, often referred to as large volume delivery pumps, are used in the medical device field. For IV pumps that rely on an elastomeric member such as a tubing, the delivery accuracy of the pump may negatively impacted by external factors such as system back pressure and fluid viscosity.
It is therefore desirable to have a pump that does not suffer from back pressure and viscosity deficits that current peristaltic pumps suffer, and advantageously combines a high flow rate, good accuracy in terms of its fluid conveyance, convenience to use, and can be manufactured efficiently at a low or modest cost. In the medical field, a pump of sufficiently compact size is furthermore desirable.